Warrior Cats: The Legend of the Five Clans: Book 2
by Snowstar417
Summary: Now rescued from the Twolegs and rewarded with their apprentice names, Snowpaw, Icepaw, Brokenpaw and Blackpaw find their way through the challenges of Clan life. Through all that happens, they do their best to be as close to normal as possible, but when you've got elemental powers, that's often hard to do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I'm back for Book 2! This story will feature action, drama, and maybe a little romance, too! We'll get to see the kits' lives as apprentices, and how it ties into Firepaw's story. At the beginning of each chapter, I will put something like ****_compare to chapter ... _****For this book, this refers to Into the Wild, so if you want to, you can actually read that part in Into the Wild and see how it connects to the story. I'm going to try and use exact quotes and situations from the book. **

**Another thing that's new is that this is a non-edited version of my writing. The first book had been edited several times before being posted, whereas this one is pretty much just spell checked and checked for grammar errors before I post it. So, if there's major differences in plot or something, that's probably why. I want to be able to update as soon as possible, so I can move on to the next books. I do have a story-line this time, though, so I shouldn't be getting Writer's Block too often. :) **

**Anyway, that's pretty much it. :D Thank you so much for reading and I hope you love this story as much as I do! **

**~Snowstar**

**Meet the Characters: **

**ThunderClan **

**Leader**

**Bluestar:** blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. (Bluetail's older sister.)

**Deputy **

**Tigerclaw**: big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. (Bluetail and Snowy's son.)

**Medicine Cat: **

**Spottedleaf:** beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dapple coat.

**Warriors: **

**Bluetail: **blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Also some silver around his muzzle, but not near as much as his much, much older sister.

**Whitestorm:** big white tom.

_Apprentice, Sandpaw_

**Longtail: **pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

_Apprentice, Icepaw_

**Runningwind: **swift tabby tom

_Apprentice, Blackpaw _

**Willowpelt: **very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. (Graypaw's Mom.)

_Apprentice, Brokenpaw _

**Mousefur: **small dusky brown she-cat.

_Apprentice, Snowpaw _

**Apprentices:**

**Blackpaw: **white tom with black paws, tail-tip and , stormy-blue eyes. (Storm powers.)

**Brokenpaw: **orange tom with green eyes. (Fire powers.)

**Dustpaw: **dark brown tabby tom.

**Firepaw: **handsome ginger tom with bright green eyes.

**Graypaw: **long-haired solid gray tom.

**Hawkpaw: **light orange tom with sky-blue eyes.

**Icepaw: **white she-cat with silver tabby markings, blue eyes. (Shape-shifting powers.)

**Sandpaw: **pale ginger she-cat.

**Snowpaw: **white she-cat with ice-blue eyes. (Snow powers.)

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

**Brokenstar: **long-haired dark brown tabby.

**Deputy**

**Blackfoot: **large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**Medicine Cat**

**Runningnose: **small gray and white tom.

**Warriors**

**Earthclaw:**Tan tom with black and gray stripes. Dark blue eyes.(Earth powers.)

**Guides**

**Harry: **white tom with black paws, tail-tip and ears.

_Blackpaw_

**Snow-that-Falls-From-Mountain: **light gray/white she-cat with green eyes.

Earthclaw

Chapter 1

_Brokenkit Compare chapter 20-21_

"Brokenpaw! Blackpaw! Snowpaw! Icepaw!"

I stood tall, head and tail held high. This was exactly what we'd all be waiting for, well, for our whole lives.

I exchanged excited glances with my sisters, Snowpaw and Icepaw, to my right and then with my brother Blackpaw on my left. The whole clan was cheering for _us. _

When we'd entered the camp with Bluetail, Blackpaw had been waiting there for us and practically knocked me to the ground, he was so happy. I was happy to see him too, and we'd talked and talked about what had happened until Bluetail almost had to yell to get out attention. I'd stayed next to him after that, and hadn't left his side. I didn't ever want to be away from Blackpaw again.

After we'd entered the camp, Bluetail had gone to find Bluestar. She seemed shocked to see us, but instantly herded us to the center of the camp and called a clan meeting for our apprentice ceremonies.

I'd stared in shock at all the cats that had gathered. There were so many. I had no idea the clan would be this big. None of the faces were familiar, but after Bluestar gave us our new names, everyone cheered like they knew us.

I thought that I'd like clan life. A lot.

"Brokenpaw, you ready to go?"

I turned around and looked up. It was my new mentor, Willowpelt. I glanced around again and saw that the cheering had died down, and the group was beginning to disperse. The meeting was over.

I looked back up at Willowpelt. "Yeah." I looked at my littermates. "Are they coming,too?"

Willowpelt exchanged glances with the other mentors, and then nodded. "Yeah. You all got back together a few minutes ago. Let's not separate you just yet."

"Awesome!" Blackpaw said, tail twitching. "Are we going to see the territory?"

His mentor, Runningwind nodded. "You think you can walk around the whole territory?"

Blackpaw nodded. "I've been ready for this for the past moon!"

I sighed. I didn't feel near as ready as he did. I was exhausted. Today had been long, and it was barely Sunhigh. Right now all I wanted to do was lie down and sleep for the next five moons.

Willowpelt seemed to see my weariness, and she glanced at my sisters to see them looking just as tired.

"Maybe we should take them to get their nests in the apprentice den first," she said gently. "They've had a long day."

Snowpaw, Icepaw and I all nodded tiredly. Snowpaw and Icepaw's mentors, Mousefur and Longtail exchanged a glance and gave Willowpelt a small nod.

"But I already have a nest in there," Blackpaw complained. "Can't I just go with Runningwind?"

I looked at my brother, hurt. I'd thought he would want us to do everything together, now that we weren't separated and we were apprentices.

Runningwind nodded. "Let's do that," he said, looking at Willowpelt. "The others are tired. Let them rest and get used to the clan a little. I'll take Blackpaw out now."

After a moment, Willowpelt nodded and Runningwind and Blackpaw headed out of camp. I sighed. So much for doing things together. He hadn't even looked back!

We went to the apprentice den, where I could scent Blackpaw and find which nest was his. Our mentors helped us gather some moss from a storage area and we began constructing our nests. I squeezed mine in towards the back, near Blackpaw's. He couldn't get away from me _that _easily.

By that time, Bluetail came around to see what we were doing. He was practically glowing with pride.

"All four of you with nests in the apprentice den," he said. "And training soon ,too."

We all smiled up at him sleepily, happy from his praise.

"We're going to let these three rest a little," Willowpelt explained.

Bluetail nodded. "Good idea. I don't think it'd be very fair to make them leave the camp, not after they've just gotten here. Alright kits,-I mean...apprentices? That doesn't quite have the same ring to it...Anyway, have a good rest. I'm off to go hunting with Bluestar."

We watched him go, and then settled down into our nests.I was just about to slip to sleep, when suddenly I jolted awake.

"Guys, where's Earthpaw?"

Snowpaw and Icepaw jumped up.

"He said he was going to find the camp earlier," Icepaw said, a shadow of worry crossing her face.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him here," Snowpaw added.

"So where did he go?" I asked them.

"Did...did he leave us?" Snowpaw asked, her eyes widening.

Icepaw glanced over at her, the worry on her face darkening. "He...he wouldn't."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because he's not here."

Icepaw glanced outside of the den. "Well, Bluetail's gone. What do we do?"

I yawned. "Find him ourselves?"

Icepaw shook her head. "No, Earthpaw definitely could've found the camp by himself. If he's not here...I don't think he wanted to be in the first place."

"What?" Snowpaw asked. "But...he's our brother. He wouldn't just _leave _us." She paused. "Would he?"

"I don't know," Icepaw replied after a moment. "But he's not here. And I'm tired. Can we worry about this later?"

Snowpaw sighed and rested her chin on her paws. "Okay. See you guys later."

Icepaw settled down, too. I turned towards the leaf wall of the den and closed my eyes.

_Where are you Earthpaw? And what did we do wrong?_

_.._ … …

_Snowpaw_

I woke up when someone stepped on my face.

"Hey!" I screeched, pushing the paw away and bristling a little.

"Oh, sorry-" the apprentice bent down and looked me straight in the eyes. Bright, emerald green eyes. Where had I seen eyes like that before? "-Snowkit?"

"Snowpaw," I replied and stood slowly. "R-rusty?" My voice was trembling like crazy.

The apprentice nodded slowly. "Firepaw, now."

"Rusty!" I screamed suddenly, reaching my paws out and tackling him. We tumbled outside of the apprentice den and out into the camp. He landed with an _oof _on the ground, and I scrambled to my paws, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Rusty stood and shook dirt from his pelt. "I guess I just missed you a lot, and-" suddenly Rusty's nose was on mine and I shut up pretty touch sent shivers up my spine.

"I missed you, too," he said, his whiskers twitching.

"Wait, did you say _Firepaw?" _I asked, stepping away. "You're an apprentice?"

He nodded. "But since when were you guys here?"

"Since this morning," I told him. "Where were you during our naming ceremony?"

"Oh, I must've been out hunting," Rusty- I mean, Firepaw- said. "I completely missed it. Sorry."

"No big deal," I told him. "But now we can train together!"

He flicked his ears excitedly. "Yeah! Hey, you should meet my friend, Graypaw." He turned towards the fresh-kill pile, where two toms were beckoned them over.

"You remember my brother, Tiny," Firepaw said, flicking his tail towards the large light orange tom who look nothing like I remembered. He'd practically tripled in size. He was bigger than Firepaw now!

"Hawkpaw now," he said, nodding at me.

"And this is Graypaw," Firepaw said, nodding at the fluffy gray tom.

He looked at me strangely, almost suspiciously. "So this is the Snowpaw you kept going on and on about for months."

I looked at him questionably. "On and on?"

Brokenpaw, now awake from all of the talk, passed behind me. "It's not like you never talked about _him_, Snowpaw."

I gave them a meek smile, "Let's talk about something else now."

Firepaw gave me a sly wink before turning to Graypaw and Hawkpaw.

Suddenly from across the camp came a voice. "Snowpaw! Brokenpaw! Icepaw! Are you three ready to go now?"

Brokenpaw raced towards the mentors. Behind me, Icepaw was just emerging from the yawned and stretched and tiredly walked past us.

"Icepaw," I said excitedly, "did you see? It's Rusty and Tiny!"  
Icepaw gazed over Firepaw indifferently, but when her eyes' met Hawkpaw's they widened with realization.

"Tiny!" she exclaimed. "You're _huge!" _

"What can I say?" Hawkpaw said, "I hit a growth spurt."

"I'll say," Icepaw said.

"Icepaw! Snowpaw! Come on!"

"We've got to go," I told Firepaw. "Can I catch up with you later?"

He nodded. "Of course. We can share a mouse."

"Well I'll share a _rabbit _with Icepaw," Hawkpaw said,winking at her.

Icepaw tilted her head. "Is that so? I'd be surprised if either of you could _catch _a rabbit."

"We'll see about that," Hawkpaw returned, flicking his tail back and forth.

We both giggled a little and joined Brokenpaw and our mentors.

Just as we made it to the entrance, Blackpaw and Runningwind appeared through the gorse tunnel. We all paused, confused for a moment, before moving on again.

Brokenpaw sighed. "We finally get to see him, and then he's off again."  
"Don't worry, Brokenpaw," Icepaw said brightly. "We'll all get to eat together around sunset." Brokenpaw nodded slightly, as if trying to convince himself everything would be okay.

"Yes, don't you worry, Brokenpaw," Willowpelt said as we neared the ravine, "you'll see your brother again."

…

" ." Brokenpaw's eyes were bright.

Icepaw sighed. "You've said that already. Four times."

"But it's true!" Brokenpaw said as we entered the gorse tunnel again. "We have the best territory out of all the Clans."

"Well, it at least beat's ShadowClan's," I said, winking at them.

Icepaw's eyes sparkled in amusement as we entered the camp.

"Race you to the fresh-kill-" Brokenpaw stopped mid-sentence, his mouth still hanging open. "What's going on?"

There was a big group of cats behind the Nursery, swarming around. I exchanged a glance with Icepaw, who only shrugged. The three of us were moving closer, when Blackpaw was suddenly in front of us, blocking our way.

"Don't," he said, eyes big with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Icepaw asked.

"It's Spottedleaf," Blackpaw mewed softly, eyeing the ground. "She's dead."

"What?" I shrieked, making him look up. "What happened?"

"Nobody knows," Blackpaw replied. "But that's not even the worst part. Frostfur's kits are missing, too!"

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"Who's that?" Brokenpaw asked at the same time.

I gave him an annoyed look. "Does that matter? They're still kits!"

Brokenpaw shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, but that's when someone suddenly shouted, "Yellowfang is gone!"

I looked to Blackpaw. "Who's Yellowfang?"  
Near the Nursery, a white queen broke from the group and wailed, "Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and taken my kits!"

Blackpaw and I exchanged a worried sky darkened above us, and suddenly I felt a cold wind sweep through the camp. I saw Bluetail, who was standing next to Bluestar in the group of worried cats, turn and look up at the sky, and then to us suspiciously.

Icepaw watched him, then glanced at us. "You guys," she hissed, "control yourselves."

"What?" I asked.

"Darkening sky. Cold winds," Icepaw said,blinking deliberately."You guys are making that happen."

I looked to Blackpaw, who shrugged. "She's right."

A dark tabby tom broke from the group, hissing, "Yellowfang! I always knew she was a traitor! This was a setup the whole time, coming into our Clan!"

Lightning suddenly cracked overhead. I glanced at Blackpaw and saw that his eyes were wide and blazing.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"That's Tigerclaw," Blackpaw told us. "You know, our brother."

I glanced over at the tom again, unbelieving. Could it be? I hardly remembered what our brother looked like, not to mention who he was. Was that Tigerpaw standing in front of me?

"Not lying," Blackpaw told me. "That's him. I asked."

"And Bluetail told the truth?" Icepaw asked.

"Well, he didn't have much of a choice," Blackpaw explained, "I was almost sure without asking, what with him yelling his opinion all over and becoming deputy and all."

"Deputy?" Brokenpaw asked. "Wow."

Blackpaw nodded. "But that's not necessarily a good thing. His apprentice, Ravenpaw, is practically scared out of his pelt. I feel bad for him."

I nodded. "I wouldn't want Tigerclaw as my mentor."

"Me either," Brokenpaw agreed. Icepaw merely nodded in agreement.

Someone from the crowd, a silver tom with black stripes, shouted, "Bluestar! What do you say?"

Bluestar stepped from the crowd to face everyone. Everyone else stopped talking as they watched her move forward serenely. Next to me, Blackpaw gasped out, as if he'd been holding his breath. My ears twitched as a drop of rain fell on my head. Icepaw gave Blackpaw an angry look, but he wasn't paying attention.

Bluestar lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Everyone else bowed their heads mournfully, assuming Bluestar was going to let it be. But suddenly her head snapped up again,and her eyes were fierce. "If Yellowfang has killed Spottedleaf and stolen Frostfur's kits, then she will be hunted without mercy."

I looked at Blackpaw, who looked like this news was frightening.

"Who's Yellowfang?" Brokenpaw asked.

Blackpaw looked over to us. "Yellowfang was the old ShadowClan Medicine Cat. Firepaw found her when she was running away- I guess she'd been exiled. Anyway, Bluestar let her stay, why I have no idea. I guess she just had mercy on Yellowfang, since she's old and all. But she still doesn't do much to help the clan- all she does is eat our prey and act like the old grumpy bag of bones she is."

"So why are you so upset?" I asked him. "Why do you care if the Clan hunts her down?"

Blackpaw swallowed. "Because. There's no way she could've killed Spottedleaf or taken the kits. She loves kits. I mean, she'd never let anybody know that, but I've see her watch them play. And she's never been mean to me. Grumpy, maybe, but never mean."

"So...she's your friend," Icepaw concluded.

"What? No. I just said she's not evil. Not that she was my friend," Blackpaw said defensively.

"You've watched her without you knowing," I said.

"And talked to her," Brokenpaw added.

"So?" Blackpaw asked. "Okay, fine, but that isn't the point. We've got to save her!"

The rain thickened from a sprinkle into a real downpour. Blackpaw was obviously distressed.

Icepaw sighed. "Shouldn't we let Bluestar take care of this?" She looked over to her.

"As soon as the storm has passed, a patrol will follow Yellowfang and bring back our kits," Bluestar was saying.

"No!" Blackpaw hissed. "She believes Yellowfang stole the kits! _I _know the truth. We need to help her!"

"Okay, okay, _fine,"_Icepaw said. "We can help. But we're going to need more than just the four of us." She glanced over to where Firepaw was sitting, Graypaw, Hawkpaw, and another apprentice I didn't recognize near him.

Bluestar finished speaking, and Tigerclaw headed towards her den. Bluestar stood and looked at Firepaw, and he seemed to acknowledge something I couldn't understand. They headed into the Medicine Cat den.

"Now what?" Brokenpaw asked.

"Hold on," Icepaw said. "I've got this." She trotted over towards Hawkpaw, who glanced over at us and nodded. He turned to the other apprentices, and the whole group came back over.

Hawkpaw looked stern. "We can't let them kill Yellowfang. Firepaw's become good friends with her. I know her. She wouldn't do this."

"The Clan wants justice, though," Icepaw said. "And we all know that Tigerclaw would be more than happy to supply them with it."

"So...what do we do?" Brokenpaw asked.

"We go after her now," suddenly Firepaw was there, his eyes dark.

"N-now? In the rain?" I asked.

"Bluestar asked me to," Firepaw replied. "So I'm going, with or without you."

"With or without you," Brokenpaw hummed.

"What?" Blackpaw asked.

"Oh, sorry, something I heard in the Twoleg nest," Brokenpaw replied.

Firepaw shook his head, "That's not important now. Who's coming with me?"

Before anyone could reply, we heard Frostfur hissing. When we all looked to see what was happening, we saw that the black tom I hadn't recognized from before had wandered over to the Nursery, and was now being chased away.

"What's _that _all about?" Graypaw asked.

"We need to get Ravenpaw out of here, too," Firepaw said. "He's in danger here."

"Why?" I asked, my heart sinking. I thought I already knew the answer. "Tigerclaw."

Firepaw nodded solemnly. "He's spread the rumors that Ravenpaw helped Yellowfang. He's not safe here anymore."

"But where can he go?" Icepaw asked.

Graypaw's eyes lit up. "Barley."

"That's genius!" Firepaw exclaimed. He looked around, eyeing the clouds. "But we don't have much time. Bluestar said she can only keep the patrol in until the rain stops."

"I think we can do it," Blackpaw replied, eyes shining mischievously.

Firepaw nodded,not realizing the true meaning behind his words. "If we 'll take Ravenpaw first."

"No, Firepaw, let's do two separate groups," Icepaw suggested. "You and Graypaw take Ravenpaw. The rest of us will head out and search for Yellowfang."

Firepaw didn't reply for a moment. He frowned at Icepaw before replying slowly. "Okay. But you guys don't know Yellowfang. How will you find her?"

"I know her," Blackpaw piped up. "Don't worry, Firepaw. We'll find her."

Firepaw still didn't look convinced. "Guys, Bluestar told _me _to do this. I can let-"

"Yes you can," I told him. "We've got this, right guys?" I asked, looking over at my littermates.

Icepaw and Blackpaw nodded. Brokenpaw shrugged. I glared at him for a moment, but gave up. Sometimes he wasn't worth the trouble.

"Trust us," I told him. "Blackpaw knows her scent; we've seen the territory. You do know we can do it, right?"

"It's not that," Firepaw admitted. "It's...what if you get hurt and it's all my fault?"

_Oh. _

Everything inside of me felt warm. He was concerned about me!

Icepaw was glancing back and forth between me and Firepaw, her mouth a thin line.

"What if Graypaw just took Ravenpaw?" she suggested. "Then you could stay with us and find Yellowfang."

Firepaw shook his head. "I can't do that..._I _was the one asked to do it." He glanced at me worriedly before continuing on. "You-you're all staying here. Graypaw and I will take care of it." With that, he stood, looked over at Graypaw, and then beckoned for Ravenpaw.

Then they left.

I looked to Icepaw. "What just happened?"

"I...think Firepaw just told you 'no,'" Icepaw said blankly.

"Oh well," Brokenpaw said, stretching and yawning. "Too bad."

"But...we were going to help!" Blackpaw looked worried. Lighting cracked in the sky.

Icepaw gazed upward, blinking the rain out of her face. "Yes, but Firepaw had a point. Bluestar asked _him _to help. Not us."

"But we still could've helped. We could be out there looking for Yellowfang right now. The whole thing could've taken half as long!" I said, lashing my tail.

"Snowpaw, calm down. You know Firepaw; he has a way of figuring things out. It'll be okay," Icepaw's gaze was warm and certain. I wanted to believe her. But it was hard for me to just stay here and do nothing.

"Wait, did he say that Bluestar would hold the patrol back until the storm stops?" Blackpaw had a mischievous gleam in in his, one that I realized reminded me of Bluetail.

Icepaw nodded. "Yeah, that's what Firepaw said."

"Then let the storm rage," Blackpaw replied. "I'll keep it going as long as I can."

I scowled. "At least you've got a way to help. The rest of us are stuck here."

Suddenly I heard my name being called from across the camp. I looked over and saw Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw...and Tigerclaw. Apparently he was giving them some trouble leaving the camp. I scampered over to them, and Firepaw met me halfway.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, Tigerclaw's just suspicious, but that's not why I need you. Listen, I need you to get some coltsfoot, okay?" Firepaw said quickly.

"What? What for?"

"Look, it doesn't matter why, just get some, and then leave it for me outside of camp, okay?" he said.

"How do I get out?" I asked.

Firepaw glanced around hopelessly, realizing the hole in his plan. "I…" he closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine, Snowpaw, you can come."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You can leave with us, and we'll take Ravenpaw, and you will find the coltsfoot."

_And then find Yellowfang for you. _

I nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Firepaw led me back over the group, where Tigerclaw squinted at me suspiciously. "Why's she here?"

Firepaw looked up. "Snowpaw knows how to find herbs better than the rest of us."

Tigerclaw didn't reply, and we took that as meaning we could go. We raced out of camp before he could stop us.

Once outside, Firepaw looked to me. "Okay, you find the Coltsfoot. We'll take Ravenpaw."

I nodded sharply, and they raced off. I turned around happily, glad that I was wanted. Maybe Firepaw trusted me more than I thought. Now, to find that Coltsfoot.

Just at that moment, I realized I knew nothing about herbs, including what Coltsfoot looked like, did, or even was.

_Great. Now Firepaw's depending on me! What am I gonna do? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Blackpaw Compare to chapter 22_

I paced back and forth in front of Icepaw and Brokenpaw. "Where are they?"

Icepaw flicked her tail irritably. "Blackpaw, they've been gone for five minutes."

"So? What about Snowpaw? Why did she get to go all of a sudden?" I demanded, still pacing.

Icepaw shrugged. "Apparently Firepaw thought he needed her."

"After he just said he didn't," I replied. "Why her?"

"I don't know, but you've got to calm down. Firepaw's handling it. He and Graypaw will figure it out. It's going to be fine," Icepaw told me. "Now come on, Brokenpaw, let's get out of this rain."

I stopped pacing and watched them go to the Apprentice's den. I sighed. They didn't understand, probably because they didn't know Yellowfang or the seriousness of the was driving me crazy, just having to sit here and do nothing.

_Well, as long as I can keep it raining…_

But that wasn't the kind of helping I wanted to do. I longed for the action that was promised to come with being an apprentice. So far, it hadn't been too exciting. Then when something finally did happen, I couldn't help.

_Why Snowpaw? _I asked myself again. _What can she do? Freeze everyone? Yeah, _that's_ helpful. _

I decided to continue the storm as long as I could. Unlike Icepaw,Brokenpaw, and the rest of the clan,the rain didn't bother me at all. I preferred to sit out in the clearing alone to enjoy the peace.

After a while, though, it was hard to keep going. Pushing the storm on just made me tired, even though all I was doing was sitting there. Eventually I found myself nodding off now and then every few minutes. Once I'd realized what I was doing, I'd sit bolt upright, wide-eyed and shaking my head back and forth.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…_

I'd already had to make a huge storm this morning to save my littermates, and now adding a second one onto that…

It just wasn't going to work.

Blinking tiredly, I gave up and dragged myself sleepily to the Apprentice's den.

As I entered the den, Icepaw looked up at me from her nest. "Stopping so soon?"

I nodded solemnly, hanging my head. Then I looked back at her sharply. "Soon? I was out there for hours!"

"You weren't even out there long enough for me to fall asleep," Brokenpaw said matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious? That drained me a lot faster than I expected it to."

He shrugged. "Guess we need to practice more."

From the back of the den, there was a yawn. "Practice what?"I looked and saw Hawkpaw looking questionably at me.

I glanced at Icepaw, whose eyes were wide with panic.

"Oh,er, nothing," I said awkwardly.

"What were you doing out there?" Hawkpaw asked, noticing my dripping whiskers. "The rain was looking pretty bad."

I looked to Icepaw, silently begging her for help.

"He was helping to patch up a leak in the Elder's den," Icepaw said quickly.

"Oh," Hawkpaw said. "But the Elder's den is a hollow log, Icepaw. Are you sure the rain got through the wood?"

Icepaw nodded, but didn't meet his eyes. "It's a pretty old log, at least that's what Bluetail told me."

Hawkpaw nodded. "Oh, okay."

I breathed out, relieved,and gave Icepaw a silent thank you. She was about to nod in return, when Hawkpaw spoke again.

"But Brokenpaw said something about practicing…" Hawkpaw trailed off. He didn't seem suspicious, like his brother had been before, only slightly amused. It was like he knew we were lying, but wanted us to struggle until we broke and told him the truth.

_Yeah, nice try, Hawky. We're not telling you anything._

But how could I get him off our trail?

"Practice helping the Elders out," I told him, trying my best not to sound like I was lying. "It's annoying for me to have to stop and help I need a reminder that helping them is an Apprentice duty too."

To my surprise, Hawkpaw actually seemed satisfied with this answer, and the haughty gleam in his eyes faded a little. "Ah," he said, nodding. He rested his head on his paws again and closed his eyes.

…

_Icepaw _

"Icepaw?"

I sat up, blinking quickly. Had I fallen asleep...again?

I looked around drowsily and saw Hawkpaw looking at me from across the den.

"What is it?"

"The rain's stopped," he said. I looked outside and saw he was right. Then I noticed Blackpaw passed out in a nest. He must be exhausted, from the storm he had to create this morning and the one he tried to a little while ago.

"Yeah," I said. "Guess it has."

"Hey, I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" I pricked my ears.

"Do you want to go hunting? You know, like, together?" he asked.

I found myself nodding. "Are we allowed to without our mentors?"

He nodded. "I've gone alone before. Goldenflower's fine with it as long as I stay near camp."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go then."

…

"Snowpaw, _calm down," _I said to my sister.

"But-but-" Snowpaw broke down into sobs again.

The moment Hawkpaw and I had walked out of the camp, we saw Snowpaw sitting there, crying her eyes out and blubbering something about failing the whole Clan.

I sighed._Why me? She has _four _other sibling for crying out loud! _

But, naturally, they were all busy bullying the Clan, or sleeping, or not caring, or abandoning the rest of us to even notice.

So that left me.

And Hawkpaw.

"What did she say was wrong again?" he asked me, awkwardly patting Snowpaw on the back as she bawled into the ground.

"Honestly, I couldn't understand her very well. Something about Firepaw, I think," I told him.

"Mm-hmm," Snowpaw managed to get out, her face still buried into the ground. "I'm a failure," she murmured a few moments later as she managed to control her sobs.

"Snow, you're not a failure. Now sit up so we can help you," I told her.

She sat up slowly, sniffling. "Firepaw told Tigerclaw that they were going to collect Coltsfoot, you know as a cover while they're actually taking Ravenpaw to Barley. So, he left me here to find some. Only thing is...I have _no _idea what Coltsfoot looks like."

"Not to mention the only two cats who would know are either running away from our Clan, in fear of their life, or dead," Hawkpaw added.

Snowpaw's whiskers twitched and she looked like she was going to cry again. I shot Hawkpaw a dangerous look.

"Not helping," I muttered, then turned back to my sister. "Well, it's your lucky day, sis."

"It is?" she asked, her sadness disappearing and turning into curiosity.

"Yeah," I told her,"because, I, your sister Icepaw, am here to fix it all."

"You are?" the curiosity faded into annoyance.

"_Yes," _I said, a little irritated, "Now just give me a minute."

I hadn't tried this in a while, but I figured it was worth a try. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply.

_Coltsfoot, _I thought, over and over, _Coltsfoot._

The reason I knew so much about everything without ever having seen it before, was because of my powers. I was a shapeshifter, but at the same time, I'd gained all these memories from other cats from a long time ago. Whatever lessons they needed to be remembered, I can see. I didn't know if there'd be a memory of Coltsfoot in there, but it was worth a try.

At first, it was all dark, but slowly a picture came into my mind. I could see small yellow flowers on a rocky ledge.

I opened my eyes. "Got it."

Hawkpaw looked confused. "How?"

"I…," I glanced at Snowpaw.

"Hawkpaw," Snowpaw said playfully, "C'mon, really? Icepaw knows _everything._"

Hawkpaw's confusion faded and he nodded. "Good point." He turned to me. "So...how do we find some?"

"Just look around. There's gotta be some somewhere," I told them. Snowpaw stood, most of her sadness faded and forgotten. She turned and started scanning the undergrowth. I did the same, but turned in a different direction. I heard Hawkpaw follow me.

"Icepaw," he said after a moment.

I didn't look up from the undergrowth. "Yeah?"

"I thought we were going hunting," he said quietly.

"I've got to help Snowpaw, though," I said. "You know what she'll do if we leave her alone again."

I heard him sigh, knowing I was right. "Alright, but...afterwards?"

I looked up at him. "Definitely."

A little ways away, I heard Snowpaw call out victoriously. "Found some!"

Hawkpaw and I raced over to see. Snowpaw was standing next to a clump of small, yellow flowers. She looked to me. "What now?"

"Pick them," I said.

"And then-?"

"Wait for Firepaw to come back," I told her.

She sighed. "How long with _that _take?"

"A while," Hawkpaw answered for me. "Barley lives pretty far away."

"But what about Yellowfang?" Snowpaw asked, tilting her head.

I groaned. "You sound like Blackpaw."

"Or my brother," Hawkpaw added. "Snowpaw, relax. Yellowfang can take care of herself."

"That's not what I meant," Snowpaw said. "I mean, well, if she's actually did kill Spottedleaf, and take those kits, then we need to find her so she can pay for what she did. But...from what Firepaw said...I don't think she did it. And Hawkpaw, they're going all the way to Barley's. If it's as far as you said, then…"

"Who's going to find her?" I finished for her dully.

She nodded. "We've got help Firepaw 're already out here, aren't we?"

Hawkpaw nodded tiredly. "Yeah, I guess. But-" he looked at me, "-we were going to go…"

Snowpaw looked up curiously.

I nodded to Hawkpaw. "I know," I said softly. I looked to my sister. "Snow…"

"I can't believe you," Snowpaw said quietly, darkly. "He needs our help!"

"Snowpaw, it's not out job," I told her. "It's Firepaw's."  
"So, what are we supposed to do, sit around here, waiting and _hope _he comes back alive? _Hope _that Yellowfang isn't killed when we _know _she's innocent? I don't think so, Icepaw," she spat the last sentence out.

"Snowpaw-" Hawkpaw began.

"Don't you start!" She screamed at him. Hawkpaw shrunk back, surprised at her outburst. "He's you own brother, and you don't even want to help him!"

She stood, glanced at the Coltsfoot, at us angrily, and then took off through the trees.

"Snowpaw!" I called, standing. She didn't stop though, only kept running.

Hawkpaw stood too, looking concerned. "Oh, great. Now what?"

"We get my brothers," I said. "They can help us get some sense into Snowpaw." _And maybe use our powers to stop her before she gets herself hurt…_

"What about Bluetail?" Hawkpaw asked as I stepped around him towards camp.

"No," I said. "He...he can't know. We've just gotten here. I don't want to cause trouble- especially not for him. The last thing we need is the Clan thinking we're trouble."

Hawkpaw nodded, although his agreement did seem a little half-hearted. As he followed me through the gorse tunnel, he added, "But, Icepaw?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Snowpaw did have a point."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when she was talking about helping Firepaw. Why are we just sitting around, hoping he'll be okay?" Hawkpaw asked.

I shrugged. "He was asked to do this by Bluestar. We shouldn't argue, should we?"

"I guess not," Hawkpaw said, "but...doesn't he need our help?"  
"He's _your _brother," I told him. "What do you think?"

Hawkpaw didn't answer, but seemed to answer the question silently.

We entered the camp, scurrying past gathering warriors, who I assumed were preparing to go to ShadowClan.

"I _have _to go!" I heard Tigerclaw exclaim as we made our way to the Apprentice den.

"No," came Bluestar's firm reply. "I need you here to protect the other kits."

"Brokenpaw- Blackpaw," I hissed when we entered the den. Blackpaw was still inside, passed out, and snoring loudly.

I sighed. "Blackpaw!"

He snorted a little in surprise and sat up,opening his eyes tiredly. "What is it now?"

"Snowpaw," I told him.

"Great," he said dully, reaching out his front paws to stretch out his back. "What'd she do?"

"Oh, you know. Overreacted. Yelled at us. Ran into the woods."

Blackpaw sat up, licking his paw. "Oh, so the usual."

I nodded. "Where's Brokenpaw?"

He shrugged. "Haven't really seen much of him today."

"Maybe 'cause you've been sleeping the day away," Hawkpaw commented.

"Hey, I've done a lot today, for your information," Blackpaw said, suddenly turning a little hostile.

"Whoa, slow it down, buddy," Hawkpaw said. "I know how hard your first day as an apprentice is. Relax."

Blackpaw huffed, a suspicious look still on his face. "Whatever."

"_Well _then," I said. "Let's go find Brokenpaw."

"You rang?"

I turned and saw Brokenpaw standing outside the den, looking in at us curiously. When he saw our expressions, he sighed. "What'd Snowpaw do now?"

"Just come on," I told them, "we need to hurry. Snowpaw'll be halfway to Barley's by now."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! School, life, etc.-you know the drill- have gotten in way. (Honestly, this chapter's just kinda been sitting around, though, and I guess I just forgot to post it. hehe. oops.) But, because of that, today I have a double update! So enjoy TWO chapters for the price on ONE!**

**(Okay, I realize this doesn't cost anything, but still...) **

**~Snowstar **

Chapter 3

_Brokenpaw Compare to Chapter 23_

"C'mon, you two!" Icepaw called over her shoulder to us.

Next to me, Blackpaw scoffed, "Yeah, easy for her to say. She's not the one about to fall asleep on her paws."

"Why can't Snowpaw take care of herself?" I added as we caught up with Icepaw and Hawkpaw."We're in the Clan now- shouldn't she be _their _problem?"

"The thing is," Hawkpaw replied, "when you're part of a Clan you kind of watch each other's backs."

"_Especially _if it's your littermate that's in trouble," Icepaw added, glancing back at us for a moment to glare.

I rolled my eyes. "She's _fine. _What's going to happen to her out here?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hawkpaw said sarcastically, "maybe an _ambush _from _ShadowClan."_

Blackpaw's hackles raised. "You- you really believe-?"Our group stopped and Hawkpaw turned to look at my brother.

"You really think I believe _Yellowfang's _a murderer? Blackpaw, when you and Firepaw won't shut your jaws about the fact that she's not, it's kinda hard to. So who does that leave to take the kits?" He paused, and we all blinked, realizing the answer. "That's why I'm out here with you guys- because Snowpaw could be in danger," Hawkpaw finished.

I glanced from him to Icepaw questionably. _Yeah, _that's _why you're out here…_

"Well, then shouldn't we be hurrying?" Blackpaw replied.

Hawkpaw didn't reply, just turned around and he and Icepaw continued to lead the way through the undergrowth.

"This is just like Snowpaw, though," Blackpaw said after a few moments. "To run off and overreact."

"What can we say?"I asked. "She's a she-cat."

Icepaw gave me another glare but didn't reply.

"You've got to admit, though," Hawkpaw said. "She sure can follow a trail. Her scent's mingled exactly with Firepaw's through here."

"She knows his scent like the back of her paw," Icepaw replied, looking up at him.

"Does she look at her paw like she looks at him, too?" I asked rolling my eyes again.

Icepaw ignored me. "But still, if she's really in danger...are we going to catch up with her in time?" she asked Hawkpaw.

"Sure we are. Let's just pick up the pace a little. I know Firepaw planned to go through WindClan territory, so let's just head that way. He'll probably be headed back by now from Barley's."

Blackpaw's nose wrinkled. "Why would he go all the way there? There's hardly any time for that. He probably just escorted Ravenpaw to the edge of WindClan territory, and then headed out to look for Yellowfang."

"If you're so sure of that, why didn't you speak up before now?" Hawkpaw demanded, his tone turning sour.

Blackpaw shrugged. "I dunno. We were following her trail, right? Trails lead to whatever you're following."

"But sometimes they're really slow," Icepaw added, and the group stopped once again. "We need to find Snowpaw _quickly, _Blackpaw." I saw them exchange a glance and realized she was hinting at something.

Something she didn't want Hawkpaw to know about.

Blackpaw seemed to recognize this, but he didn't look too happy about it. "Well, some of us are a _little _tired, Ice."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Well, some of us might destroy the things around us if we went too quickly," Icepaw retorted, gritting her teeth a little.

"Well nobody look at me," I told them. "I would _never _hurt a tree." Then I realized they were both looking at me, and Icepaw had meant me in the first place. "Oh." _Still, I wouldn't burn the forest down…_

_At least not on purpose._

"What about you, then?" Blackpaw asked her.

Icepaw glanced at Hawkpaw before replying. Then she rolled her eyes. "Like I can run as fast as you. Really, Blackpaw, you're a genius."

Blackpaw sighed and glanced at Hawkpaw too before replying. "So now it's a matter of who can run fast enough? Icep-"

Icepaw's dangerous expression was enough to make Blackpaw shut his jaws.

After a few tense moments, Blackpaw scowled. "Fine. I'll run on ahead."He stepped in between Icepaw and Hawkpaw, who watched him questionably. Blackpaw had only made it a few steps when he interrupted.

"Wait," he said, "why do you have to run ahead? We're all making good- well, we _were _making good time before all of these interruptions."

"Because he can run faster than all of us," Icepaw told him quickly. "Trust me." She glared at Blackpaw, silently telling him to get out of here.

Blackpaw snorted and turned, breaking into a run. As he made his way through the undergrowth, I thought I saw the wind pushing him on…

…

_Snowpaw_

"What are you doing out here?" Firepaw asked, his eyes wide. He was panting and looked exhausted and stressed. I'd found him and Graypaw just on the edge of WindClan territory, right near the 'd explained to me that the scent trails they'd found of Yellowfang headed towards ShadowClan territory.

"I can't make you do this alone," I told him.

"What am I, a dust mite?" Graypaw asked, scoffing.

Firepaw barely glanced at him before replying to me. "Snowpaw," he said gently.

"Don't even try to make me leave," I told him. "I'm helping. End of story."

Suddenly I could feel a sharp wind blowing from behind me. It felt so close to the ground, and so warm for leaf-bare that it made me whip around suspiciously.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was…_

I shook my head. It couldn't be. He wouldn't…

"Snowpaw? Are you okay?" Firepaw asked.

"She's scared," Graypaw said, amusement glinting in his eyes. "She thinks ShadowClan's coming for her next."

A small growl of annoyance formed in my throat. "No," I said, slowly and irritably. "I thought I heard something. That's all."

Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged a glance.

"Really!" I exclaimed. "I'm not afraid! Just let me come with you!"

Firepaw opened his mouth to reply, but he never got the chance.

The wind picked up, and it became so loud that even if Firepaw had replied, I wouldn't have been able to hear blasted all around us, making me squint.

Then suddenly it stopped. I turned around, expecting to see my brother, but no one was there.

"What just happened?" Graypaw asked, turning to lick some of his long fur that had blown out of control.

"I dunno," Firepaw replied,looking out behind me. I turned, too, wondering what he had seen.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

Then suddenly a white blur shot out of the undergrowth, and there was Blackpaw.

"Snowpaw," he panted when he reached us, "_what _do you think you're doing?"

"Helping my friend," I told him, growling a little. "Got a problem?"

He shook his head. "Well, no, not really. It's just that it's not safe out here. Hawkpaw told me there could be ShadowClan warriors out here."

Graypaw rolled his eyes. "Guess he's scared, too. Both of you, get out of here and go back to camp. Let me and Firepaw handle this."

"No," I told him again, "I want to-"

Suddenly Blackpaw shushed me. "Snowpaw, do you…?  
"Do I what?" I demanded. I wasn't very happy with being interrupted.

"Smell that," Blackpaw said.

"Huh? No."

"Oh, well...I thought it was….it was…"

"It was what, Blackpaw?" I shouted impatiently.

"Earthpaw," Blackpaw said. "I guess it was when I was-" he paused for a split second, glancing at Firepaw and Graypaw, "-_running _here. I must've scented him,you know, and not realized it until I stopped."

"Wait...he's still _here?" _I asked, wide-eyed.

Blackpaw nodded. "He has to be. Only thing is...he was headed towards ShadowClan."

"Well, I wouldn't talk to him _ever _again," Graypaw chimed in quickly, grinning sarcastically and stepping in between us. "Now that it's settled that your brother's a dirty traitor, why don't you two head on back to camp so Firepaw and I can deal with what _we _were asked to do."

A growl formed in my throat. No one was allowed to insult Earthpaw! But before I could pounce on the annoying furball, Firepaw broke in.

"Uh, Graypaw, don't you mean what _I _was asked to do?" His tail was flicking back and forth he turned to me. "Snowpaw, really, _please _go back to camp."

"But, uh, you haven't even gotten the coltsfoot I found for you!" I said desperately.

"Snowpaw! Get back here!" I recognized Icepaw's voice behind me. I turned and saw her and Hawkpaw supporting a blubbering Brokenpaw.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Icepaw sighed tiredly. "Don't ask. Now _please _come back to camp. Firepaw's got this."

"But Earthpaw went that way!" I cried. "We can find him and bring him back home!"

"Snowpaw," Icepaw said gently, "did you ever think that maybe he _wanted _to leave?"

"But he can't have," I said. "We're his family."

"Yeah, well, anyone who leaves _ThunderClan- _also known as the _best clan ever, _and goes to _ShadowClan- _stinkiest clan ever, doesn't deserve to be your family," Graypaw broke in.

Blackpaw growled, but didn't say anything.

Icepaw left Hawkpaw to support Brokenpaw and came closer to us. "Look, Snowpaw, Earthpaw's gone now, okay? And going to ShadowClan isn't our job right now."

"But-"

"Snowpaw," Firepaw said, and I turned around. "When we're over there, looking for Yellowfang...we'll watch for Earthpaw, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay…"

"Great," Graypaw chimed in again, "now you can leave. Bye-bye now." He had that stupid sarcastic smile on his face again.

I looked up at the trees for a moment, trying to hold my anger in. Graypaw was beyond unbelievable. Then I noticed something. In the tree above us, there was a pile of snow. That was weird, because I didn't remember it snowing recently at again, we were trapped inside a Twoleg nest.

"Fine, let's head back to camp," I said to Icepaw, who nodded and started back towards Hawkpaw and Brokenpaw.I let Blackpaw go ahead of me, and then followed after the group.

As I walked, I flicked my tail tip a little, heard a small _whoosh, _and then Graypaw shouting in exasperation. I didn't even have to turn around to know he'd been covered in snow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(A/N)_** **_Here's the second chapter of my double update! Enjoy! ~Snowstar_**

Chapter 4

_Blackpaw_ _Compare to Chapter 25_

"_Where _have you been?" Bluetail was flicking his tail angrily.

"Um," Snowpaw said. "Out."

_Nice cover, Snow, _I thought grudgingly.

I stepped up to speak, but Icepaw gave us a look that said, _Hold on. I've got this._

"We went out on patrol near ShadowClan. Since we're having problems with them, we thought it was best to keep an eye out for any hostility. Even if we ran into Shadowclan cats, we could have hidden, then used our powers to get away," she explained in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

Bluetail looked around warily before turning back to us to reply, "Shh, don't mention that around here. You all know how dangerous it is out there right now, and I would expect you not to put yourselves in situations where you would need to use..._them._"

I sighed. He was right. Our powers were for emergencies and nothing else. Still, Icepaw had put a valiant effort in covering us up.

"We know, Bluetail," I said.

"Good, I should hope so." He looked to Brokenpaw, who was _still _whimpering about his paw and leaning on Hawkpaw for support. "And what happened to Brokenpaw?"

Icepaw rolled her eyes. "He _tripped." _

"And it hurt! A lot!" Brokenpaw shrieked. "I think I landed on some thorns."

Bluetail gave him a sad smile. "Okay, let's get you to the Medicine Den. We'll see what I can do."

"You know about herbs?" I asked.

Bluetail nodded. "Snowy and I had to learn a little about them while we were away from the Clan. She knew a lot more than I did, even though I was from the Clan. Still, I know a few things."

Hawkpaw shifted Brokenpaw over to lean on Bluetail, and they headed off towards the Medicine Den.

Snowpaw scoffed. "What a kit. Did he really only trip?"

Hawkpaw nodded. "There might have been some thorns involved, though. He wasn't kidding about that."

Snowpaw turned to him. "You sure?"

Hawkpaw reached over to his side, where Brokenpaw had been leaning, and pulled a thorn out of his light ginger pelt. "Yup."

I looked up at the sky. "It's starting to get late. Do you think they've found Yellowfang yet?"

Hawkpaw shrugged. "Maybe."

"Do you think there'll be a fight?" I asked him.

"Most likely. Either against Yellowfang for killing the kits, or against ShadowClan for taking them."

I tilted my head. "I thought you were on Firepaw's side. You don't think Yellowfang-"

"No, but who says the others do, too?" Hawkpaw asked. "We're just lucky Tigerclaw wasn't sent with them. He'd attack Yellowfang the moment he saw her."

I nodded. "You're probably right."

"Oh, I hope they find her," Snowpaw was saying, pacing back and forth. "And fast. Before there's issues with the patrol…"

… … …

We spent the rest of the evening waiting for the patrol to return. Snowpaw continued to pace anxiously and Brokenpaw didn't stop his whimpering for a few more hours. I was still exhausted from everything that had happened that day. Icepaw and Hawkpaw talked and talked and talked. I was about to bang my head on the ground in annoyance when I heard a yowl, and the patrol returned, Firepaw and Graypaw in their midst.

Bluestar leapt out of her den the moment she heard the yowls, a look of worry mixed with curiosity on her stopped her pacing and raced towards them, only to be pushed around by the excited warriors. Frostfur, who was lying in the clearing, stood and rushed towards the patrol, asking about her kits. Bluestar promptly followed suit, asking Whitestorm if they were alright.

Whitestorm nodded and said they were fine.

"ThunderClan honors you, Whitestorm," Bluestar said, dipping her head to him.

"It should really honor these two," Whitestorm said, beckoning to Firepaw and Graypaw.

_What?  
_I wandered closer, and I could hear Icepaw and Hawkpaw following me.

"They were the ones to find the kits," Whitestorm explained.

Bluestart dipped her head to Graypaw and Firepaw, "Then ThunderClan honors you both. Well done."

Firepaw opened his jaws to reply, but suddenly Tigerclaw was there, shoving everyone aside, demanding, "Why'd you bring that _traitor _back here?"

"She's not a traitor!" Firepaw replied, eyes blazing.

"He killed Spottedleaf!" Longtail spat back. I was suddenly aware of the rest of the Clan around me. They'd all gathered around curiously, anxious to hear about the kits and Yellowfang.

"Then look between Spottedleaf's claws, Longtail," Graypaw spat back, "You'll find _Clawface _of ShadowClan's _brown _fur, not Yellowfang's gray."

"I'll check!" Mousefur volunteered, dashing away. She came back a moment later, eyes bright. "They're right! The fur between her claws is brown."

Tigerclaw hissed, still unconvinced. "Yellowfang still could've helped to take the kits."

"She helped us _rescue _them," Firepaw spat back. "Why would she take them if she was just going to help rescue them later? Yellowfang came up with the battle plan to save them!"

Whitestorm nodded. He seemed to be the only one, besides maybe Bluestar, that was calm right now. "He's right," he told Bluestar. "Yellowfang is a friend."

"I'm glad to hear it," she replied.

"But...what about Brokenstar?" Frostfur asked. "Is he dead?"

Whitestorm shook his head solemnly. "He escaped. But he will never lead ShadowClan again." He turned to Bluestar once again. "I promised ShadowClan a moon of peace while they recover."

While Frostfur nuzzled her kits, Bluestar nodded approvingly and made her way towards Yellowfang. "Yellowfang, it would be our honor if you would take Spottedleaf's place as ThunderClan's Medicine Cat. I'm sure you'll find all of her supplies as she left them."

I noticed some of the queens murmuring in approval. Yellowfang met their glances, and she nodded. "Thank you, Bluestar. ShadowClan is not the Clan I once knew. ThunderClan is my clan now."

_Medicine Cat? _I could practically feel my jaw dropping. This was amazing for Yellowfang! She's told me some short stories of hard times in her life. I knew ThunderClan would be a good home for her now.

"Wait, where's Ravenpaw?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes," Tigerclaw said, "where is my apprentice? Strange that he should disappear with Brokenstar."

_Is he _framing _Ravenpaw for working with Brokenstar? _Now it was Tigerclaw's behavior that I couldn't believe. I knew my brother was dark, but I'd never know him to be this bad. What had happened to him since that day he'd left the hollow?

I opened my jaws to object, but Firepaw beat me to it.

"If you think he might have been helping Brokenstar," he said bolding, "then you're wrong!"

Tigerclaw stiffened and glared at Firepaw so dangerously, I thought I heard Snowpaw squeak with fear.

"Ravenpaw," Firepaw said, meeting Tigerclaw's gaze and speaking deliberately, "is dead." When he said that he dropped his head down with grief. "We found his body on ShadowClan territory. From the scents around him, he must have been slain by a ShadowClan patrol."

"I never said that Ravenpaw was a traitor," hissed Tigerclaw.

_Yes you did! _I stood and felt my fur bristle. Why'd he always have to cause trouble around here?

"Ravenpaw might have made a fine warriors," Tigerclaw continued, holding the whole Clan's attention. "His death has come too soon, and his loss will be felt by many of us for a long time."

I glanced over and saw Snowpaw imitating him mockingly, her eyes wide. She stopped, seeing me watching her, and gave me a quick grin. Then she continued to mock him.

I flicked my ears in amusement at her, then turned back to Bluestar.

"We will miss Ravenpaw, but we shall mourn him tomorrow. First, there is another ritual that must be performed- one, i know that Ravenpaw would have taken pleasure in." She looked to Firepaw and Graypaw. "You have shown great courage tonight. Did they fight well, Whitestorm?" she asked.

"Like warriors," Whitestorm replied.

Bluestar nodded to him, then looked up at Silverpelt. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

My stomach flipped. _They're getting their warrior names! _

Snowpaw looked back at me excitedly, then beckoned for me to come closer to sit with her, Icepaw and Hawkpaw. I stepped closer, then turned to Bluestar again.

"Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Firepaw replied solemnly.

I thought I heard Snowpaw squeal excitedly.

"I do," Graypaw said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names; Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength." Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Graystripe's bowed head. He bend lower to give her shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up and walked over to join the other warriors.

Bluestar stared at Firepaw for the longest moment before continuing. "Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart-" Cue another happily squeal from Snowpaw- "StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She touched her muzzle to his head.

Numerous voices lifted up as one, chanting, "Fireheart! Graystripe!"

I joined in with them loudly, but I don't know if my voice quite compared to Snowpaw's. Fireheart gazed around the Clan, his shining.

He stopped when he looked at Snowpaw.

"It's almost Moonhigh," Bluestar broke in after the cheering began to die down. "The the tradition of our ancestors, FIreheart and Graystripe must sit in silent vigil until down and guard the camp alone while we sleep."

Fireheart and Graystripe nodded, and the rest of the Clan headed off to their dens. I yawned, and turned to follow suit. Icepaw and Hawkpaw followed, but Snowpaw stayed behind. I expected her to stay behind and congratulate Fireheart.

We reached the apprentices den, where Dustpaw and a grumpy Sandpaw were just settling down.

"Hurry up, furballs!" she snarled. "Quit making so much noise so I can get some sleep. I've been assigned for the Dawn patrol!"

I rolled my eyes and plopped into my nest. I thought I heard Icepaw murmur a snarky retort as she settled down, and I'm pretty sure Hawkpaw stuck his tail in Sandpaw's face on purpose, just because he could.


End file.
